Time Machine
by Choi Heera Scarlet
Summary: Ia mengejar, ia dikejar. Dan kini semua berubah, ketika waktu berganti dan karma menjadi penengah diantara hubungan mereka. {Angst!KuroMomo}


[_Dulu, dia yang menunggu dan perempuan itu yang mengejarnya. Sekarang, dialah yang menjadi pengejarnya. Siapa sangka, waktu berputar balik dan berlaku sebuah karma?_]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Choi Heera Scarlet Fanfiction**

_**Time Machine**_

**Kuroko x Momoi (KuroMomo)/Rated T/Romance**—**Angst/Oneshot**

**WARNING: **OOC. Typo. Canon. Drama. FF Angst KnB pertama yang saya buat di fandom ini. Bagi yang kurang suka dengan pairingnya, dimohon untuk menjauh. Review berupa saran&kritik diperlukan di FF ini. Enjoy! c:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, 19:42 P.M**

Pemuda itu kembali mengeratkan mantel coklat yang membalut dirinya dan menghangatkannya. Manik _baby blue_ miliknya sibuk menerawang ke arah kota Tokyo pada malam hari. Tanpa sadar, waktu terus berlalu dan ia masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia tak bisa berpaling. Sosok itulah yang membuatnya bertahan, walau dingin menerpa pori-pori kulitnya yang tak terbalut.

Akhirnya pemuda itu mengambil langkah untuk bergerak menuju sebuah taman, ke tempat sosok itu. Kakinya mulai berpijak pada rerumputan yang terbalut salju di bawahnya. Ia menatapnya kembali. Sosok yang membuatnya bertahan.

"Momoi-_san_?"

Sosok itu membalas tatapan sendu itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Kerinduan membias dari manik _fushia_ miliknya. Namun manik itu telah memandangnya dengan arti lain.

"Tetsu-kun!" sosok yang bernama Momoi itu akhirnya memeluk pemuda bersurai baby blue dengan nametag 'Kuroko Tetsuya' di mantelnya. Kuroko tak membalas pelukan tersebut—walau dalam hati ia ingin memeluknya, merasakan kehangatan perempuan ini. Tapi ia tak bisa lagi.

Seusai sesi berpelukan, Momoi menatap Kuroko kembali. Awalnya, ia memang merasa kedinginan, walau sudah terbalut mantel abu-abunya. Tapi rasa dingin itu mulai lenyap, digantikan oleh rasa hangat yang menyelimuti.

Surai _fushia _itu sudah berubah. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan ketika mereka masih SMA dulu. Rambut panjangnya sudah dipotong pendek dan terlihat seperti wanita dewasa. Kuroko ingat betul terakhir ia bertemu dengan Momoi, ia masih menggunakan rambut panjangnya—yang ia rindukan.

"Momoi-_san_… Apa kabar?" kalimat itu menjadi pendahuluan pertemuan mereka. Kuroko berusaha untuk tetap menguatkan suaranya agar tidak pecah.

Momoi mengangguk. Walau ia merindukan pemuda ini, tapi ia tak bisa lagi kembali seperti dulu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsu-_kun_," ia menunduk dengan senyum miris di bibirnya. "Dan… Bisa panggil aku Satsuki? Karena aku sudah bukan Momoi Satsuki lagi, kau tahu,"

Sakit di hati Kuroko kembali terbuka karena luka lama. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Momoi sudah berganti marga menjadi Aomine setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka menikah. Dan kini Kuroko menunduk dan memasang wajah datar. "_Gomenasai_, Mo—ah bukan… Satsuki-_san_,"

Momoi—Satsuki—tersenyum pelan mendengarnya. Ia tahu, ini bukan pertemuan yang baik. Dulu, ia yang akan mendekati Kuroko Tetsuyanya—itu dulu. Karena sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah. Tuhan memutar balik permainan takdir mereka hingga menemukan hal yang tak terduga setelahnya.

Jika saja Kuroko menyadari perasaannya di waktu _itu_—waktu dimana ia dan Satsuki masih bersama, tanpa ada perasaan terluka—, mungkin ia sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Mungkin sosok ini sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Satsuki justru meninggalkannya, menjauhinya, melupakannya untuk teman kecilnya sendiri—Aomine Daiki. Dan kali ini, Kurokolah yang berusaha untuk merebutnya kembali—walau hasilnya nihil.

"Satsuki-_san_…" Kuroko duduk di kursi samping Satsuki lalu menatapnya. "Apa bisa kita… Mengulang lagi masa lalu bersama?" Kuroko tau ia salah, menanyakan hal yang seharusnya takkan bisa terjawab dengan baik. Memaksakan kehendak untuk bahagia sendiri. Benar-benar egois dan bodoh.

Ia sadar bahwa ia bukanlah Kuroko yang dulu. Ia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru; Kuroko yang egois dengan perasaannya, dan Kuroko yang bodoh karena telah membiarkan Momoi Satsuki pergi meninggalkannya. Walau bukan untuk selamanya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Satsuki takkan kembali kepadanya.

Ia tahu betul hal itu.

Satsuki mengepalkan tangannya. Dingin. Persis seperti hatinya yang membeku di bawah hembusan angin malam dan salju yang menerpa. Ia sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi. Hanya itu.

Tetapi pemuda itu justru membuka _semuanya_. Membuka perasaan yang dulu pernah muncul dan tertutup dengan rapat di hatinya, memutar sebuah rekaman memori diantara mereka. Membuka kembali harapan yang pernah ada.

Wanita itu menunduk—seakan air matanya akan mengalir saat itu juga. Bibir bawahnya tergigit keras. "Maaf, Tetsu-_kun_. Tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi terhadapmu," kalimat tersebut meluncur pelan dari mulut Satsuki.

Karena menurutnya, Kuroko terlambat. Terlambat untuk menyadari perasaannya dan terlambat untuk membuatnya jatuh kembali padanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya pun mengerti, apa yang membuat wanita ini sakit di masa lalu. Perasaan egoisnya telah membara, dan membakar seluruh harapannya. Ia mengerti, apa yang membuat Momoi Satsuki berpaling darinya.

Mungkin apa yang ia pikirkan, tak seperti apa yang ada pada saat ini. Semua telah berlalu, dan tak ada gunanya menunggu harapan yang berupa sebuah kepalsuan. Seharusnya, ia dapat memutar semua waktu yang berlalu itu. Tapi ia takkan bisa melawan perjalanan hidup yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan.

Dan mungkin ini adalah balasan yang ia terima karena sudah menyia-nyiakan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Halo minna, ini ff KuroMomo Angst pertama yang saya bikin di FFN :3 dan saya butuh saran/kritik untuk ff ini~ tolong reviewnya ya minna! ^^ arigatou gozaimasu~ {Choi Heera Scarlet}


End file.
